


HC dump

by plumclouds



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumclouds/pseuds/plumclouds
Summary: Where dreams go to die, and tropes come to life





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dear_ida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_ida/gifts).



> If anybody else finds this, lmao, good luck. There's no fics here. Just a random thing i did in like 30 minutes.

“Feed me”, Isak commands, head tilting high.

Even raises a brow. “Forgive me, my prince. I thought I already am”. Even gestures, politely of course, to the platter of meats and cheeses that the servants just brought in.

Isak shakes his head. “Here”, he points to where’s laying on the bed, leaning back on the 20 pillows that take up the space between him and the headboard.

Even takes a second before he obeys the order with a slight bow. He leaves Isak’s side to brings the food and set it on top of Isak’s warm fur skins.

He sits down perpendicular to Isak, legs off to the side. Propriety states that Isak would have had to give the order for him to do so. But, Isak’s never cared about propriety and rules when it comes to Even. And Even, and everyone, has given up at this point to make Isak do so otherwise.

Besides, what he has in mind will be even more inappropriate (the gods above, he hopes it’s inappropriate) than Even sitting across from him without permission.

When Isak doesn’t immediately move to start eating, Even questions him.

“My prince?” My prince, because Even only refers to him by name on the rarest of occasion and Isak will not accept your highness.

Isak looks Even in the eye, gaze firm. “ _Feed_ me”.

Even, always quick on the uptake, widens his eyes in surprise when he gets what Isak wants.

“I do not think that is a good idea.” And then adds, as if an afterthought, “my prince”.

“That is what your liege commands”, Isak haughtily answers, knowing Even would not go against an order. No matter how ridiculous it might be.

Even disguises his sigh with a bow. He moves closer on the bed and picks up a piece of the cheese before he brings it up to Isak’s mouth. Isak opens his mouth to accept the food. He makes sure his lips touch the tips of Even’s fingers when Even withdraws his hand.

Even pins him with a hard gaze and Isak gives him his most innocent expression he can muster. Even feeds him the various assortments of food for another few bites. Isak makes sure that his lips always comes into contact with Even’s fingers. He’s pretty sure Even rolls his eyes at one point.

When Even brings up a grape, Isak’s a little too busy strategizing how to get more of Even’s fingers in his mouth that he’s startled by Even’s other hand grabbing his jaw. He freezes even more at Even’s pinning stare, his eyes darker than Isak’s ever seen them. He prods at isak’s bottom lip and Isak’s helpless to do anything else but opens his mouth to drag it in.

Even pushes the grape past his lips. His thumb and pointer finger almost swallowed whole. They don’t break eye contact and Isak, because he’s never known boundaries when it comes to Even, brings his hands to hold Even’s in place.

He doesn’t know what he’s doing exactly. But in the book he’s read, the book that he has pilfered from the library and had to slam it close the first time he’s gotten to the illustration, cheeks flaming, there is a picture of a man being done, this, on his, _ahem_ , lower anatomy.

He brings Even’s fingers out of his mouth, and then grab the pointer and middle finger, before he’s bobbing his head down to take them further inside. He hollows his cheek to suck them in. And Even. Even’s eyes are even darker now. His pupil almost completely blown. He takes Even’s fingers out with a pop and only turns his gaze away to look at how wet and shiny they look. He wipes his mouth to cut the trail of saliva from his mouth and levels Even with a smirk.

He’s feeling smug for all of 2 seconds before he’s suddenly thrown back on his pillows with Even hovering above him.

“You’re playing with fire, my prince.” Even smirks as he presses his body closer to Isak. “You underestimate the effect your little games have”. He dips his head down until Isak’s feeling his breath right next to his ear. Isak can’t suppress the shudder that escapes him. “And you overestimate the control I have”.

Even’s up and off him before Isak can gather his senses. Even leaves his room with a curt nod and Isak sinks back down on his bed and tries to calm his rabbiting heartbeat, the food forgotten on a corner of the bed.

 


	2. Like fire and powder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That mafia!au I wish I could write. From JJ's cc waaaaay back.
> 
> Edit: forgot to add that the title's from Romeo and Juliet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sort of graphic mentions of violence, h/c in probably not all that healthy way

Isak doesn’t remember the ride it took to get from the warehouse to Even’s house, not entirely. He recalls bits and pieces: Even practically carrying him to the backseat, arms winding around Isak while Isak doesn’t budge from the ironclad hold he had on Even’s suit jacket; he remembers Even wiping the blood off his face with this shirtsleeve, the white staining crimson; he remembers leaning into Even, face pressed against his chest while Even roars at the driver to go faster.

Isak only registers his environment when the car pulls up to the sprawling mansion. It used to intimidate him, the sheer size of the place. But now, he shudders in relief at the familiar sight of the two-storied monstrosity that’s become his home.

Isak startles and clutches at Even when Even pulls away to open the door and get out of the car. The panic from before coming back at he loses contact with Even.

Even must notice because he stops in his trek to pull Isak into an embrace.

“You’re gonna be fine, Isak”. He rubs a hand up and down Isak’s back. Isak only realizes, then, that he’s shaking. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up”.

It’s another blur of movements as Even leads them both to the master bathroom. The spacious white-tiled room marred by the mud and smudges of dried blood they carry in. Even makes quick work of getting rid of their clothes and pushes them under the rain shower. Isak yelps when he feels the burst of water on his skin but he relaxes with Even’s soothing. Even cleans them up efficiently. Soaping and scrubbing both of them while Isak numbly moves his body so that Even can reach wherever he needs to.

It’ when the blood is washing down towards the drain, the water diluting it into a pink color that the adrenaline wears off and Isak’s able to process everything that had transpired in the last few hours. The sob that comes out of him is as sudden as it is ferocious. His shaking had subsided before he’s stepped into the shower but now his body’s shaking again from the force of his cries.

“It’s OK, baby, it’s OK. Shh”. Even squeezes his arms around Isak and tucks Isak’s head under his chin. He murmurs and shushes as Isak continues to cry.

“I need to get you dry up, Isak”, Even says after some time have passed by. Even stops the water and leads them towards the bedroom that’s connected to the bathroom. He dries Isak off with those fluffy big towels Isak loves using and takes him by the hand to the bed.

“I need you to rest, baby, OK?” His gaze is firm, but tender. Always tender towards Isak. Isak is reminded of the ugly fact that he thought he’d never get to see Even look at him like that again. He thought he would never get to feel Even’s caress ever again. Never get to hear Even’s warm baritone that Isak’s come to love again. For a second there, as blood and brain matter splattered all over his face, Isak had been convinced that it was Even’s lifeless body he would find when he opened his eyes. The gratifying relief that the shot had come from Even and Even wasn’t on the wrong end of the bullet had Isak trembling down to the ground. Even had thought he’d been injured, but it had just been his relief.

“I’m going to get a doctor to check you out to make sure you’re completely fine”, Even asks.

Isak knows, in the back of his mind where logic and reason have been pushed to for today, that Even’s only going to be gone a few minutes at most. But right now, the Isak who thought he had come close to death, the Isak who had seen Even actually come close to death, isn’t ruled by logic or reason.

“NO!” Even’s taken back by his scream. Before he can talk sense into Isak, Isak pulls him closer. “Please, Even, I, I need”. He kisses Even before he can finish his sentence. Even pulls back when Isak’s hand starts trailing down.

“Baby, I don’t think we should”, Even shakes his head. “Not like this”.

Isak whimpers at Even’s rejection and Even’s expression crumbles. “Please, Ev. I need to feel you. I need to know you’re still here, with me”.

Even looks conflicted but he makes up his mind after a few beats. He leans into kiss Isak and this time, it’s desperate. Isak pulls him down so that he’s hovering above him and spreads his legs so Even can fit himself between them. Isak’s hands scrambles all over Even’s body, still flushed and warm from the shower. Even pushes his tongue into Isak’s mouth while his hands cup Isak’s face.

Even preps him in quick strokes. Isak’s way too impatient to prolong the process. Even leans back until he’s sitting on the bed with Isak in his lap, legs caging Even’s thighs. Isak knows it’s Even’s way of giving him control. He doesn’t waste time and reaches back for Even’s hard dick, now coated in slick.

They both groan when Isak sinks down way too quickly. Even puts a hand on his waist and the other cups Isak’s cheeks once Isak starts moving. They don’t kiss, Even seems content on just watching Isak’s face contorts in pleasure as Isak bounces on his cock.

It’s when Isak finds a steady rhythm that Even starts speaking again.

“That’s it, baby, you’re doing so well.” Isak moans at the praises and Even keeps them coming. He tells Isak how proud he is of Isak, how strong Isak is. And most importantly, he keeps repeating how much he loves Isak.

Isak picks up his pace while his moans get increasingly louder. His thighs are straining with the effort but he thinks he could be satisfied with staying right here, arms wrapping around Even while Even’s inside him, hot and pressing and making Isak feels so full.

He rides Even like that a while longer, but, eventually, his exhaustion starts to blanket his whole body. He whines in frustration and Even kisses him before laying him down.

“Ev”, he doesn’t need to plead, not this time. Even trails kisses down to his throat before leaning away and grabbing his hips. He fucks into Isak’s body with the urgency and hardness Isak’s been craving and Isak can only let out a succession of _ah, ah, ahs_ in response.

With how fast and how hard Even’s rocking into him, it doesn’t surprise Isak the moment he comes, untouched, when Even pummels onto his prostate and presses. Isak moans high and long and tightens around Even’s body. He feels Even's come filling up inside him and sighs as Even rides out his orgasm.

He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he registers is blinking awake to find himself under the covers. Swathed in a soft sleeping gown. Even’s running a hand through his hair and Isak figures that he’s sitting next to him on the bed.

“Go back to sleep, baby, I’ll be right here when you wake up”. Even murmurs softly.

Isak closes his eyes again, trusting Even’s words. The last thing he hears before he falls asleep is Even’s voice, speaking to someone else, loud and clear. It’s only two words, but it doesn’t hide the vengeance behind them.

“No prisoners”.


	3. In the middle of the night, in my dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That Teen Wolf au, or more accurately, that Sterek au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from ...Ready for It? by Taylor Swift

“I hate that I can’t leave marks on you”, Isak mumbles as he snuggles deeper into Even’s chest.

Even chuckles. “Are you ready to tell Jonas then?” Even’s voice is teasing as he asks.

Isak raises his right hand and rests it on top of Even’s stomach. “Yes”, he doesn’t have to be a werewolf to tell Even tenses at that. He starts drawing circles on Even’s naked skin and Even gathers him tighter into his hold.

“Ok, we’ll tell him, then”. Even kisses the top of his head.

Isak sighs. “It’s just, I don’t want to keep this a secret anymore. And I know I was the one who didn’t want to tell anyone but why do we have to hide it”.

“Because you didn’t want Jonas to freak out, especially after he and I have just finally stopped being at each other’s throats. And you didn’t want _Eskild_ to freak out that you’re dating a werewolf, two days after he’s learned about werewolves.”

Isak huffs, “stop throwing my words back at me. I just mean that why do I have to care that much about their reactions”.

Even laughs and Isak finally lifts his head to look at him. “Because you love them, Isak. Of course, you would care about what they think”. Even rubs at one of Isak’s cheeks and Isak nuzzles into the touch. Really, constantly running with the wolves has definitely rubbed off on him. Literally.

“But I love you too, and it’s not fair. We’re always courting danger and death and there are way more things I should be worried about.”

“Don’t remind me about the constant danger and brushes with death you put yourself into.” Even’s voice is light but his hand moves to cup Isak’s jaw and thumbs at Isak’s pulse point.

“Can’t be helped, when my best friend and my boyfriend are werewolves with the worst luck at attracting all kinds of trouble”, Isak shrugs.

“My little red is so brave”, Even mock-sighs and Isak rolls his eyes at him fondly. “We’ll pick a good enough time and tell them. Now, sleep. You still have school tomorrow”.

“I can’t. I’m trying to learn this spell Noora told me about the other day and I’ve almost got the hang of it. I just need to practice a bit more”. Isak moves to get out of Even’s embrace but Even doesn’t move his arm and it’s not like he’s a match against a werewolf’s strength so he doesn’t bother struggling.

“Should I tire you out then, to make you sleep?” Even raises his eyebrows and Isak’s mouth drops open. _Well_ , he’s a growing boy with needs like sleep and orgasms and Even’s offering both. He can practice tomorrow morning when he will have neither because Even needs to sneak out before Eskild’s awake and he has to scrub himself thoroughly in the shower so that none of the werewolves, especially Jonas, can smell Even on him.

“I expect to come so hard I pass out immediately afterward”, Isak challenges.

Even growls playfully. “Just don’t blame me when you can’t walk straight tomorrow”.


End file.
